The Bells
by The madness in me
Summary: Anya and Dimitri go to see a very special show. One that brings back memories of her youth and the days when magic was wonderful. (Based on a scene from the historically inaccurate but highly entertaining mini series about the life of Harold Houdini)


"Come on, this way, hurry up"

Dimitri Struggled not to trip over his own feet as Anya tugged him along the street in a rush.

"Whoa calm down" He cried out, apologising to an angry looking woman as he was dragged roughly past her.

"It's starting." Anya cried out frantically. "I knew we should have left earlier, we're going to be late!"

Dimitri sighed, still hurrying to keep up whilst at the same time trying to calm his anxious fiancé "It isn't starting for another half hour yet" He reassured her, greatly relieved as the theatre finally came into view.

"But it's already packed." Anya whined raising up on her tiptoes to see inside over the sea of heads as they took their place in the queue "We won't be able to see"

"We will. Look we have assigned seats at the front of the upper circle."

"We do?" The frazzled young woman leaned over Dimitri's arm to peer at the tickets in his hand as if he might be lying to her.

"Yes my love. I paid extra for them"

"You did?" The smile on her face made the extra work he would have to do to cover that expense more than worth it.

"Of course. I wanted you to have a good view. I knew it was important to you"

"It is" Anya admitted "I just don't want to miss it."

Ever since she had seen the poster advertising the show last week it had been all Anya could talk about. Dimitri had protested at first, the price of the tickets enough to make his eyes water now that he was actually working an honest job instead of running cons or forging papers but had quickly conceded after seeing the excitement in her eyes.

He really couldn't bring himself to say no.

This woman had given up a life of royalty to be with him and since they run away had never once said a word of complaint at the meagre life he was able to provide. Even doing her own share of work at a local factory to help pay their rent and making the best of things on the days money was thin.

One might think keeping a princess happy was expensive work but Anya was no ordinary princess, she had grown up in poverty just as he had and was grateful for simple luxuries. A warm bed and a full stomach. A safe place to call home.

She never asked for anything really, had no need for pretty trinkets or unnecessary indulgences. She just accepted the days as they came with the spirit and countenance of one who had never thought to expect more.

It was all so much less than a grand duchess deserved.

Who was he to deny her one show?

Especially when it made her eyes light up in joy the way they were now.

It made Dimitri feel proud that despite his shortfalls he could still give her this.

Still despite Anya's excitement he couldn't help but feel slightly underwhelmed at the prospect of the evening's entertainment.

"What's all the fuss about anyway?" He huffed rolling his eyes. "Trust me, as a reformed con man I know one when I see one, he has trick handcuffs or something. I bet I've gotten myself out of tougher spots than he ever could"

"Hush" Anya scolded him "He's magic"

"He is not."

"He is!" The princess insisted, sticking her nose in the air indignantly. Dimitri pretended to sneeze to cover his laugh. For a moment she looked every bit of the pampered princess she might have been had fate not driven her cruelly down a harsher path.

The young man wouldn't ever dare tell her but he thought it looked cute.

An usher checked their tickets and waved the young couple into the theatre, directing them towards their seats. Anya grew more quiet, holding onto his arm as they made their way in.

"I met him once" She admitted quietly.

That caught his attention.

"Who? Houdini?"

Anya nodded gently. "He came to the palace and performed a private show for my family."

Dimitri blinked in surprise. "I didn't know that" He told her gently "Is that...is that why you were so eager to come tonight?"

Anya nodded again, suddenly lost in her thoughts. Ever since she had seen that poster memories of that day had come flooding back. She had been so young. The sounds of her families laughter echoed in her mind as they clapped and cheered for this great magician, watching him perform impossible feats right before their eyes.

She remembered the excitement and nervousness she felt as this wondrous man called her to the front of the room, declaring boldly that he would make the bells of the Kremlin ring for them again. Bells which had sat silent for so very long that her father declared it impossible.

She remembered the rope he had dangled down in front of her, telling her to reach out and tug on it, and with every eager yank she gave the bells had rung, loud and glorious, sounding through the air in time with her movement as though she herself were ringing the bells for all of Russia to hear.

It was her first experience with magic and it had been wonderful.

Of course that had been before Rasputin came into their lives and magic became a thing of evil to be feared.

Anya peered down at the stage as they took their seats far above, lost within a crowd of hundreds instead of the intimate gathering she remembered from so long ago.

It wouldn't be the same. Seeing Houdini tonight.

She knew that.

But something inside of her was crying out to recapture that innocent moment of her youth. One of the few memories that had returned to her, vivid and clear. Her father's laughter, her mother's smile, her brother and sisters squealing with delight and her along with them.

Being here today was more than just seeing a show. It was a way of being close to them again.

A way of remembering the life she had once known even as she embraced the life she was living now. A life she had chosen with the man she loved.

Because, princess or peasant girl, it didn't matter who she was, Houdini was performing and magic was good again and if she closed her eyes, even there far from Russia and the land of yesterday she could swear she could still hear the echo of bells ringing out just for her.


End file.
